


Grey

by Team7Extra



Series: GoT Poems [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark Centric Poem, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: To Arya everything was grey.Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Series: GoT Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Grey

**GREY**

Arya noticed.

Grey is the color of the Starks

It surrounds them,

and stains them all in someway.

Her eyes are a cold grey, and Fathers,

even Jons.

Her oldest brother Robbs dire wolf

'Grey Wind.'

It was the color of the steel,

the steel that stole him from her,

along with Mother and Father.

When she hears Winterfell, her home,

has burned.

All she sees is grey,

the color of the ash she knows her home has become.

And she can almost taste the ash

when they tell her Bran and Rickon,

her brothers, burned as well.

It is the color of the knights.

The shiny armor Sansa sung of,

in her silly songs.

Once upon a time.

To Arya grey was everything.

It was the iron coin.

It was her Needle.

It was her house sigil.

Everything was grey.

Stained with red.


End file.
